


о чем можно не говорить вслух

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Цзиунян была от них на расстоянии сотен лет, одного взмаха меча и трёх бочонков саке.





	о чем можно не говорить вслух

**Author's Note:**

> _по командной заявке:_ Желтое Вино и Цзиунян на праздничном фестивале

Толпа несла Цзиунян к шуму, ярким вспышкам фейерверков, к смеху и аромату варёной кукурузы. Несла без принуждения, не вызывая страха и паники, потому что руку Цзиунян крепко сжимал Жёлтое Вино и не позволял отойти от себя ни на шаг. Идея с фестивалем принадлежала хозяину гостиницы, где они остановились после нескольких изнурительных дней пути. От усталости и жары Цзиунян не запоминала ни названий городов, ни человеческих лиц. На плечах Жёлтого Вина она дремала, обнимая его за шею, а когда просыпалась и тёрла кулачками заспанные глаза, у них уже была крыша над головой и какая-никакая еда.

— Не стоило… — только и успела прошептать в ответ на уверенное: «мы пойдём», а после ещё и почувствовала себя куклой, которую заботливый хозяин упаковывает в новое платье. Сложно сказать, купил Жёлтое Вино нарядную одежду или запугал владельца первого попавшегося магазина. Об этом Цзиунян старалась не думать, ведь платье было очень-очень красивым, а на лице Жёлтого Вина впервые за долгое время расцвела довольная улыбка. Расстраивать его не хотелось, и Цзиунян согласилась, робко попросив, чтобы братик и для себя нашёл что-то такое же прекрасное.

— Хочешь? — прилавки были богато украшены, на каждом лежало, блестело или готовилось нечто удивительное. У Цзиунян засияли глаза: она никогда не видела столько красивых вещей в одном месте! Жёлтое Вино пробился к прилавку и усадил Цзиунян себе на плечи, чтобы ей было лучше видно. Изящные украшения из цветов и ягод сразу покорили сердце: яркие краски, блики, такой вид, будто бабочки улетят с цветков, стоит к ним лишь прикоснуться. Одна из заколок Цзиунян понравилась больше остальных — с подсолнухом, жёлтым, как волосы братика, и смолистыми чёрными семечками, похожими на россыпь жемчуга под тёмной шёлковой тканью.

— Хочу, — она не привыкла ничего просить у Мастера, хотя он был добрым человеком и не отказывал, считая детский облик Цзиунян невероятно милым. Она не просила у людей, которые заперли её в тёмном страшном подвале, потому что этим могла навредить другим пленникам. Она не просила у Жёлтого Вина ни защиты, ни сочувствия, ни понимания. Он просто низвергнулся с неба, как молния, уничтожил зло и остался рядом с Цзиунян, хотя не был ни хорошим, ни человеком.

Он просто был, и Цзиунян о большем просить не имела права.

Только иногда… совсем редко, правда-правда!

Цзиунян прижала подсолнух к груди, чувствуя приятное тепло, а затем аккуратно перехватила распущенные волосы Жёлтого Вина в хвост. Они выглядели словно солнцем поцелованные, и робкие лепестки искусственного цветка на них казались самым правильным и трогательным зрелищем в мире.

— Дурёха, — буркнул Жёлтое Вино и отвёл взгляд, смущённый. — Как я теперь пить буду? Засмеют, куда ни сунемся!

— А ты купи саке и выпей на улице, — посоветовала Цзиунян. — Разве не здорово пить, глядя на звёзды и фейерверки?

Жёлтое Вино моргнул, не веря услышанному, а затем усмехнулся точь-в-точь как Мастер, когда не хотел поддаваться, но уже знал не умом, но сердцем, что выбора у него не осталось.

— Ладно. Но тебе не дам пить!

Цзиунян сидела на траве рядом с Жёлтым Вином, подливала ему холодное саке и наблюдала, как толпа текла сама по себе, живая, неукротимая, как дракон, спустившийся с небес. Текла к шуму, ярким вспышкам и запаху варёной кукурузы.

Цзиунян была от них на расстоянии сотен лет, одного взмаха меча и трёх бочонков саке. Ведь Жёлтое Вино никогда не пьянел и всегда делал то, о чём она просила, даже если Цзиунян не говорила об этом вслух.


End file.
